kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Allie Falcon
Allie Falcon, formerly known as Diana Wendleton, is one of Kairi's main party members in Kingdom Hearts III. She is voiced by Cree Summer while her singing voice is provided by Lea Salonga. Personality Allie is a teenage girl who is rowdy, sassy, and rebellious, but she is also kind, optimistic, and forgiving. Allie also has a bit of a girly side, which is wearing makeup and dresses, and having crushes on boys (such as Riku). Physical Appearance Allie is a beautiful teenage girl with darkly tanned skin, light brown eyes, and black wavy hair. Her main outfit consists of a white polo-like t-shirt with light green sleeves and a floral pattern on the front and pink bedlah pants which also have a floral pattern. In The Crystal Knight, she wears a teal shirt with salmon sleeves and light orange ruffled cuffs. Allie still wears bedlah pants but they're gray instead of pink. Instead of being barefoot like she is seen in KHIII, she wears lavender boots. At the victory party, she is seen having her hair in a beauty-queen style and wearing a red rose in it. She wore a turquoise hoop earring and her makeup consists of blue eye shadow, dark red rouge, and red lipstick. Her outfit is a purple dress with a pink strap at the waist and a matching miniskirt attached to it, lavender gloves, and blue high heels. Her reunion outfit, which is worn in the end credits, consists of a pink dress, matching gloves, lavender high heels, and a green pearl necklace. For her makeup, it has scarlet lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Drive Forms Valor In her Valor form, Allie has a long-sleeved red dress with a white ribbon around her waist. Attached to the center of the ribbon is a gem and below it is a sparkly, black see-through miniskirt. She wears red boots and a white pearl necklace. Wisdom In her Wisdom form, Allie's dress is a blue knee-length with upside-down triangular sleeves and sparkles at the bottom and she has cyan gloves and matching boots. Her makeup only has blue eyeshadow. Limit Allie's Limit form centers around the theme of the 1951 Walt Disney animated film Alice in Wonderland. Allie's dress has white puffy sleeves, a black body, and a red skirt. She also wears a pair of golden yellow boots with a black floral pattern. Master In her Master form, Allie wears a gold and yellow shirt with a gray floral pattern and black bedlah pants. Final In her Final form, she has a white off-the-shoulder jumpsuit with long sleeves that are see-through at the bottom, a black ribbon tied around her waist, and black boots with gray diamonds at the V-shaped top. Harmony Her Harmony form includes a white jumpsuit with yellow fluffy puff sleeves and a periwinkle gossamer skirt attatched to it, pearl-white boots, and a large golden see-through scarf. History Allie was born and raised as Diana Wendleton in Templefront City by her single mother, Abigail. Relationships Sora Kairi Lightning Farron Allie admires Lightning and looks up to her. Hercules Allie is completely close to Herc. Riku Allie has a crush on Riku. Kokoro Knightluna Abigail Wendleton Leon Weapons Being a warrior, Allie wields a vast number of weapons. Swords #Distant Journey #Night of Hope #Winged Heroine #Dragon Slayer #Complexity #Ceremonial Harmony Keyblades #Strong Heart of the Hero #Uphill Slope # Staffs #Sunrise Aura #Falcon's Hero #Embraced Fate #Simplicity # Shields #Guardian of Lightning #Brotherly Love # Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts III Entry 1 : ''A fierce teenage girl who wields scores of weapons. Her real name is Diana Wendleton. After her homeworld was destroyed, she started a new life in the coliseum and changed her real name to help her mature a little. Entry 2 : Hercules' sassy, butt-kicking 14-year-old adoptive sister. Theme Quotes Cutscenes *" *"Some gramps he is to you! Don't worry, Kok, we'll kick his butt for ya!" *"My real name is... Diana Wendleton..." Battle *"Yeah!" *"All right!" *"Bring it!!" *"Flame on!!" *"Awww yeah!" Drive Form Transformations *"I'm going the distance!" *"Give me strength!" *"With bravery and valor, Thy shalt cometh forth!" *"Awaken, O Wise Knight!" *"As your power is limited, mine is greater!" *"O Master of Light! Reveal yourself!" *"This is the ultimate power you'll ever see!" *"Thou art beauty, o Harmonial Wolf." Healing *"Here ya go." *"Kairi!" *"Xion!" *"Herc!" *"Auron!" *"Lightning!" *"Leon!" *"Woody!" *"Merida!" *"Rapunzel!" *"Melody!" *"Ariel!" *"Cinderella!" *"Okay." *"Rejuvenation!" *"Ameliorate!" Gallery diana wendleton.jpg|Diana before she officially became Allie Falcon after Templefront City's destruction Allie falcon victory party.jpg|Allie at the Victory Party allie falcon reunion.jpg allie falcon older.jpg|15-year-old Allie Drive Forms allie falcon valor form.jpg|Valor Form allie falcon wisdom form.jpg|Wisdom Form allie falcon limit form.jpg|Limit Form allie falcon master form.jpg|Master Form allie falcon final form.jpg|Final Form allie falcon harmony form.jpg|Harmony Form Trivia *According to the handbook for Kingdom Hearts III and the DVD commentary of The Crystal Knight, Allie is a minor character in the latter, then was given a bigger role in the former because the creators wanted an extra character to help out the Destiny Islands Trio. *Allie has one thing in common with Leon. Both changed their names after the destruction of each other's worlds. *Her Drive forms center around the theme of formal wear. *Her theme was first heard in the ending credits of Hercules. It is also the 2nd ending credits song of Kingdom Hearts III. **Coincidentally, her weapons, Uphill Slope, Embraced Fate, Strong Heart of the Hero, Hero's Welcome, and Distant Journey, are all references to Michael Bolton's cover of Go the Distance. ***Embraced Fate (To embrace my fate) ***Uphill Slope (It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope) ***Strong Heart of the Hero (For a hero's strength is measured by his heart) ***Hero's Welcome (Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms) ***Distant Journey (I can go the distance) Category:Females Category:Disney Characters Category:Party Members Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:OCs Category:Characters